everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey To Camelot
Journey To Camelot is the 1st episode of School of Fairytales Season 4 Transcript "Theme Song" "Alex wakes up from a stressful night of study for mid-term hexams" Rocky: I couldn't get any sleep last night. Alex: Same, if only some life threatening emergency could occur. Rocky: Yeah, if only. "Owen walked into the dorm" Alex: Hey O, what's up? Owen: Your mom came to talk to you, about the darkness hiding inside. Alex: Wonderlandiful. "Alex walks out of the dorm & into headmaster's office" Alex: Mom, where are you? Voice: Right here, sweetie. "Alex turns around to come face-to-face w/ EQ" Alex: Why'd Owen tell me mom was here? EQ: Only way to get you to come talk to me. Alex: Why would I want to talk to you? EQ: You want to know how to control your darkness? Alex: Good point. EQ: Your darkness could only be controlled if you follow your destiny. Alex: Nice try. EQ: Worth a shot. Alex: Hod do I get rid of it. EQ: Why would you- "Alex pushes EQ up against a wall" Alex: Tell me! EQ: This is why you should keep it, your dark powers will come in handy. Plus, you don't have to follow any rules. Alex: If you don't tell me how to get rid of the darkness, I'll make sure you never leave mirror prison ever again. EQ: Pushy, I lick it. Alex: I prefer wicked..wait, why'd a just say that? EQ: It's the darkness trying to take control. Alex: Great, another thing to stress up. EQ: Don't worry, if you so badly want to get rid of it then go to Camelot. Alex: Camelot? EQ: Yeah, Merlin's son could take care of your problem. Alex: Great, thanks granny. "walks out" EQ: Don't call me that! "disappears" Cut to Alex's dorm: Rocky: So? Alex: It was actually EQ. Rocky: What? Owen: I'm sorry, she made me. Rocky: What she'd say? Alex: She wanted me to embrace the darkness but then told me to go to Camelot after refusing. Owen: Camelot? Alex: Yeah, apparently Merlin's son can take care of it. Rocky: That must be some powerful magic. Owen: So, shall we go to Camelot? Nicky: "walks in" Thought you'd never asked. Alex: Were you spying? Nicky: Yeah. Franny: "appears" I was too, it's what you get from lurking in the shadows. Alex: Is any else spying on us? "Silence" Rocky: Alright, Camelot it is. "Alex & the others venture off to Camelot" Owen: Here we are. Rocky: "nauseous" Remind me to never get in a car w/ Nicky driving. Nicky: I'm still learning. Alex: "looking around" I feel so out of place here. Franny: Yeah, that's because of the outfits. Rocky: Don't they know it's not the 5th century? Owen: "chuckling" Guess they weren't informed. Nicky: Don't worry, Al can use his magic to- Owen: No, I don't it'd be a good idea for Alex to use his dark magic. Alex: You know, it always has been dark even before the darkness consumed me, I just used it to do good things. Rocky: Fran, maybe you should use your magic. Fran: No way, my magic is very unpredictable. Guy: "walks up" Ah, you must be the visitors from Ever After. Owen: That's us. Guy: I'm Prince Jeffery. "bows" "Alex & others bow/curtsy" Jeffery: So, how have you come? Girl: "walks up" Jeff, you know why, the prophecy. Jeffery: They don't know about it. Rocky: Prophecy? Girl: A day, much like this, travelers from Ever After came to seek Mikey's help to defeat a great darkness. Nicky: Mikey, he must be Merlin's son? Girl: Yes...Oh, how rude of me, I'm Melinda by the way. Alex: I'm Alex, that's Rocky. Owen: I'm Owen. Nicky: Nicky. Franny: And Francine or Franny or Fran, whichever you prefer. Jeff: Nice to meet you all, Mikey is awaiting for your arrival. Alex: Where is he located? Jeff: Up on that mountain. "points over to a very high mountain" Rocky: Great, we have to walk. Jeff: Safe travels. "Jeffery & Melinda walk off" Cut to later: Nicky: Can we please have Alex cast a spell. Owen: "exhausted" Yeah, ok. Alex: "casts a spell, teleporting all 5 up to the top of the mountain" Guy: I have been awaiting your arrival. Alex: Guessing you're Mikey? Mikey: Correct. Rocky: So then you can get rid of Alex's darkness. Mikey: Actually, I can't. Owen: What? Fran: Are you saying we had to climb that mountain just to find out you can't do anything. Mikey: Oh I can, I just need my father's wand. Nicky: Where's that? Mikey: In the dragon's liar. "Alex & the others face palm" Darkness is coming...To Be Continued Characters *Alex Charming *Owen Croakington *Rocky White *Evil Queen *Nicky Hatter *Franny Shadowman *Prince Jeffery *Melinda *Mikey Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes